The present embodiments relate to a medical device.
The term “medical device” relates, for example, to an X-ray device having a patient couch and a C-arm, on which an X-ray source and an X-ray detector are arranged. For safety reasons in medical devices of this type, an overload clutch is provided in a drive train. The overload clutch decouples the load (e.g., the C-arm) from the electric drive in the event of an overload, as a result of which a further movement of the load is prevented. The overload clutch may be used, for example, if an obstacle is located in the operating space of the C-arm. As a result, an adjustment movement of the C-arm is stopped. In this case, the overload clutch interrupts the drive force and/or drive torque transmitted from the electric drive via the drive train and the gear unit. As a result, the load is decoupled from the drive. Overload clutches of this type are known and may include two clutch segments that engage with one another in a force-fit fashion. During normal operation, the two clutch segments are connected to one another in a force-fit fashion and in the event of an overload, the two clutch segments are brought into a decoupled state.
An overload clutch that is configured slightly differently is known from DE 195 22 357 A1. A medical device that includes a device part that may be adjusted using a motor (e.g., a C-arm) is provided. A relative displacement that occurs between two components in the event of an overload is detected by sensors. As a result, a switch and an electric drive are switched off. In the interests of even higher operational safety, it is desirable for the load (e.g., the C-arm) to not only be electrically decoupled but also mechanically decoupled from the drive in the event of an overload.